Tempuras Fengari
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Long ago queen serenity sent all the sailor senshi, Her daughter the prince of earth and his shittenou to the future all except one sailor Pluto. she was to stand at the gates of time until her princess was reborn. Now reborn and known as Setsuna Meiou now has the job of Raising her now young daughter Serenity with her fiancé and has the task to find the others before its too late
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I get paid for any of this.**

 **A/N: This story is a co-writing between gabicg93. you will probably notice that her style differs from mine a bit**

Tempuras fengári

 **Prologue**

Sailor Pluto was standing at the gates of time. She had been alone for a very long time her family also known as the sailor senshi had all been sent to be reborn a millennia ago. Whereas she had to stay and guard the gates of time until the time came where her princess and her other guardians were to be reborn and old enough to able to find each other she was starting to miss them and her princess, all she had to cope with her loss was the laughter of her princess and the girls that made her and the princess so happy, her being a few years older than the other girls she was more like a mother to the other 8 girls she let a few tears slide and said

"soon princess I will be back where I belong by your side protecting you as I always have done."

She was also beginning to miss the prince that the princess had fallen in love with and the princes protectors the Shittenou whom the inner senshi had fallen so deeply in love with they knew when the Shittenou were murdered and it was only their bodies that were under the dark witches orders as the souls of the Shittenou went to the girls the instant their counterparts died.

She watched the time stream watching the princess and prince grow none of them meeting each other or their friends and protectors. She occasionally checked on the protectors both the senshi and Shittenou some of them were doing okay some not so much she had also registered that Jupiter and Uranus and Mercury and Neptune had been born to the same families this time both families had musical backgrounds. Sailor Pluto saw when the children were born the two nature senshi and the two water senshi not just siblings but twins, sailor Pluto realised that would make sense considering they shared the same elements and they were sisters in their past life, though Uranus and Neptune were a year or so older than Jupiter and Mercury.

She checked on one specific Shittenou as life for him was getting really difficult both his parents were very ill and they were alone as their families had disowned them after his mother fell pregnant with him. She watched as his parents died and a social worker took him to an orphanage for boys and watched as the boy cried himself to sleep.

Sailor Pluto decided enough was enough "father please forgive me. Time I command you to stop" time stopped the next thing she knew she felt small hands against her face "mommy are you okay?" a sweet voice said _"princess?"_ She thought she opened her eyes slowly and sat on her stomach was a very little princess Serenity and she had a memory influx she remembered giving birth to the tiny 5lb 7oz girl raising her to the 3 year old that she was now.

" _But I didn't give birth to you princess?"_ she thought. And then she realised she had been reborn as this girl's mother. Chronos sailor Plutos father had actually changed time so Serenity was her full daughter. She felt a sob catch in her throat "I'm your mother?" she said looking at the girl "silly mommy of course you are. Daddys making dinner you collapsed while we were at the park so daddy had to carry you allll the way home. Silly mommy not eating enough food." The 3 year old pouted "oh so you're finally awake then Setsuna Love" a deep masculine voice said " _Eiji"_ she thought happily as she looked at the dark skinned man with blue eyes and dark hair who looked to be about 20 years old "who am I?" she accidentally said aloud and quickly covered her mouth her partner smirked and sat down on the chair near her you are Meiou Trista Setsuna my absolutely gorgeous fiancée and the little girl on your knee is our daughter Meiou Usagi Serenity we call her Usagi for short you had her at 16 years old and she has only just turned 3." Eiji smiled.

"Usagi sweetheart can you go and check on the kittens I need to talk to your mother for a second." Eiji said to the little girl "hai, papa" Serenity said running into the kitchen "I'm guessing you had enough and stopped time?" Eiji said lifting Setsuna off the couch and putting her on his knee "hai" Setsuna blushed "but I didn't expect to be her mother now" Setsuna said. Eiji hugged his fiancée tightly "well you are" Eiji said and then giving her the sad look. "It's time for her to remember isn't it?" he said "its time for them to all remember love and the first child I need to save is Jadeite."


	2. Chapter 2

"How exactly are we going to do this?"

Eiji sighed as they sat on their bed much later that night.

"Well tomorrow we need to find out what orphanage they sent the boy to." Setsuna answered then sighed as she leaned back against the bedstead, eyes closed.

 _That is not the only thing that I need to do_.

She thought, only to feel Eiji's hand cover hers.

"It's time isn't it?"

He guessed softly, earning a nod.

"I wish we didn't have to, she is so young."

Setsuna responded before standing and summoning the garnet rod once more before heading toward the room of the now sleeping child.

"I am so sorry, princess." she whispered as she stood over the child's bed, watching as a crescent like symbol appeared on the child's head before vanishing.

Setsuna heard the screaming sooner than she thought she would, causing her to bolt into the room only to be almost tackled by the young girl who instantly clung to her.

"Mama, Make it stop!"

She pleaded, her tears seeping into the front of the time guardian's shirt.

"I wish I could baby."

Setsuna found herself saying softly as she wrapped her arms around the young girl, her heart breaking as the child kept sobbing for Endy, whom Setsuna could only imagine was meant to be Endymion.

 _Gods, why does it have to be now? When she is this small?_

Setsuna questioned mentally as she picked the little girl up, trying to provide any amount of comfort that she could.

"Why did they die? Why did they kill them?"

Setsuna didn't know what to say, turning her eyes toward Eiji who looked just as lost as she felt.

 _Just how do you answer questions like that from a child?_

She wondered, deciding to stay quiet since she really didn't have the answers there for the child, at least not one she was comfortable to tell the little girl.

"I need to find Endy." the little girl sobbed after some time, earning a sigh.

"We will. We'll find every one of them Serenity. Don't worry."

She hoped that this would be enough to sooth the child, though something told her that it wouldn't be.

After the three year old had finally cried herself to sleep Setsuna sighed and left the room, leaning against the wall for a few minutes, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Are you okay Love?"

Eiji asked, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her.

"Yeah, I just can't stand listening to her begging for the images to stop….She saw them _die_ Eiji….She's three years old….she shouldn't see the atrocities of war at that age!"

Setsuna ranted, earning a sigh from her fiance who tightened his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I know Setsuna, I know but with what is about to pass you know we're going to have to awaken them sooner or later."

Setsuna found it hard to wake up the next morning, having not have gotten to sleep until very late the previous night, though she knew that she had to since she had to find Jun and get him out of there.

"Who do you think should wake up Serenity?" Eiji asked from beside her, earning a groan.

"You can handle a grumpy child this time while I go grab a shower." Setsuna answered with a yawn as she headed toward the bathroom.

"You would give me the hard job."

he joked as he headed toward their daughter's bedroom.

Setsuna smiled as she heard the complaints coming from the child's room, thanking the Gods that she wasn't her daughter's source of annoyance.

After breakfast they headed toward the orphanage, earning at least a dozen of questions from Serenity who was confused about where they were going this early.

"You'll see Serenity."

Setsuna stated, trying to hide her amusement at the girl.

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot of the large building.

"What is this place Mama? Why are we pulling in here?"

The little girl asked, earning a chuckle from both of her parents.

"You'll see Serenity."

Eiji repeated, sharing a look with Setsuna as they got out of the car.

"Jedeite!"

As they walked toward the fence that surrounded the large building when suddenly Serenity broke away from her parents, running toward a blonde boy whose eyes grew wide upon seeing her.

"You deal with her, I'll go deal with all the paperwork."

Setsuna stated as she headed inside.

Eiji walked over just in time to find the two young children talking animatedly about something, hands linked through the fence. He had to admit it was quite shocking how strong the bonds were, even in this life. Though of course he shouldn't be surprised.

"Jun, come inside for a second." A young woman in a uniform called causing the blonde haired boy to sigh.

"I gotta go, I'll see you later princess."

He stated before leaving. Serenity watched as the boy left, tears suddenly in her eyes.

"Will I see him again?"

She asked her father, who knelt down and picked her up.

"I have a feeling that it is a very _strong_ probability that you will."

He answered soothingly as he walked toward the building.

They entered the building just in time to see the boy, Jun. freeze in front of Setsuna, his blue eyes widening as he said almost questionably

"Puu?"

Setsuna smiled, offering only a small nod in answer but that was enough for the boy to run to her, throwing his arms around her waist.

"I never thought I'd see you again."

He murmured, burying his face into her shirt.

"Well you're coming home with us so you don't have to worry anymore."

She replied, returning the hug.

"So you are his aunt correct?" the receptionist asked, looking up from the computer that she was typing away on.

"Yes. I just found out of his parent's death yesterday."

Setsuna answered, lying easily.

"I'm moving in with you? Really? You and Serenity!?" Jun asked, earning a chuckle from all the adults in the room.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we want you to?" Setsuna retorted with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

**written by gabicg93**

Chapter 2- memory shock- first day at nursery

It was the week after Jun came to live with the family. It was the beginning of September so it was time for the 3 year olds to start nursery. Setsuna was helping Usagi to get dressed "Mommy?" Usagi said "yes? What's wrong sweetheart?" She said as she put the dress over her daughters head.

"Uhm, why does me and Juni have to go to school?" Serenity said quietly with her only just turning 3 several weeks prior her daughters speech pattern wasn't that good. Setsuna closed her eyes this was the question she had dreaded as she was asking the same question herself after the week she and Eiji had with both the young children regaining their memories, going at least twice a night to both the children's rooms when they screamed the parents were exhausted.

"Because sweetie. Today's world is very different to what it was back then." Setsuna said "Moon momma" Usagi whimpered and started crying again. Setsuna wrapped the 3 year old girl in her arms "ssshh. I know little girl." The girl wailed. "Tranquility no!" She suddenly screamed. Eiji came rushing in with Jun in his arms and looked at Setsuna "who was Tranquility honey?" Eiji said kneeling down to the sobbing girl. "Onii-San, Onii-San!" The girl wailed. Setsuna looked at the little girl "you didn't have a big brother honey." Setsuna said "I did too mommy! Why won't you remember?" The girl sobbed and then screamed, throwing the 3 of them back into her and her previous mothers memories

Flashback

They looked around they were in the moon castle infirmary, they heard an infant's wail. _"That's not the wail from when Serenity was born."_ Setsuna thought, they were flashed into a room where queen Serenity was laid on the bed she was exhausted but glowing "Welcome to the world Tranqulity, the first moon Royal born as Male for 5 Generations." Serenity said as she held the little boy who was wailing and his moon mark blazing.

They were then thrown to 5 years later and heard an infant's wail. This one Both Setsuna and Eiji recognised. "our Serenity." They both said.

They saw queen Serenity with the tiny girl in her arms "my little Serenity. Oh my sweet little girl finally you have come to the world your big brother and father will be here soon."

A few minutes later a man came in holding a little boys hand with Silver hair and eyes came in "Kunzite." Setsuna gasped. They continued watching as Tranquility sat on the bed next to his mother "mommy she's so beautiful. Can I hold her?" He said "of course my little man." Serenity smiled. Tranquility sat next to his mother with his back against a pillow and Serenity put the infant into her sons' arms. The little boy smiled with tears in his eyes "hi baby sister. I'm your big brother." He whispered. The little girl opened her eyes, smiled and cooed. "Looks like you already have a strong bond little man." Serenity smiled. "I love her mommy, thank you for giving me a baby sister." Tranquility said smiling.

They were then flashed to 4 years later

Tranquility and Serenity were playing outside with the girls who had also come to the moon. Princess Cerys of Venus always stayed close to Tranquility. The girls were between 2 and 3 years older than princess Serenity apart from Princess Leila of Pluto who was 2 years older than Tranquility and princess Ceri of Saturn who was the same age as the young princess.

As they were playing outside some men in dark clothes approached the young princess. Serenity screamed and immediately the group came rushing towards her and came to her defense. "What do you want Stranger?" Aria said. "Either your precious princess or the boy." One man snarled. "No!" Ceri said "you are not taking either of them." Leila replied venomously putting her time staff in their faces. The other man snickered. "We will be back when you are all sleeping and can't defend them." And they disappeared. The group went running to queen Serenity. Tranqulity with Serenity in his arms and Leila with Ceri in her arms "queen queen, some men just tried to kidnap Serenity and Tranquility" Phoebe said almost in tears. The queen turned in horror. She sounded the alarm and the head of security came in "you called urgently my queen?" He bowed "yes, I need you to put extra guards at Serenity and Tranquility's quarters. There has been an attempted kidnapping by some unknown men" the queen said distressed.

"Queen would you like the 8 of us to stay with Serenity tonight and then Tranq can have the extra guards he seems more at risk?" Corentine said "that seems a good idea" both Ziarre and Chelsea said. The queen nodded. "Good idea princess Corentine" queen Serenity said

The next morning Princess Serenity and Cerys went to Tranquility's quarters and screamed in front of them there were 8 dead guards and a note on Tranquility's bed. _"We have taken your precious prince to earth he will be the first royal guard of our prince and we will get princess Serenity one way or another and she will marry our prince."_ The note said.

End flashback

"Kunzite was Tranqulity." Setsuna gasped and wrapped Usagi in her arms again "I'm sorry I doubted you baby girl." Setsuna said to the sobbing girl. "Endy, Kunzite, 'Ria, Nephrite, Zoisite" Jun whimpered large tears rolling down his cheeks "shh we will find all of them little man" Setsuna said kissing the little boys forehead

Half an hour later they arrived at the nursery. Serenity and Jun were tightly holding hands they were terrified. The teacher greeted them at the door "good morning you two." The teacher smiled "hello." They both said quietly. "Be good you two we will be back in a couple of hours have a great day okay? Setsuna said "mommy, daddy" Usagi whimpered her blue eyes filling up with tears again and clinging onto her mother's leg "couple of hours trust us it will go quickly" Eiji said. Setsuna kissed the children's foreheads and Eiji kissed Serenity's forehead and ruffled Juns hair and they left.

The teacher took both their hands and sat on the chair with her class sat in front of her and Jun and Serenity stood on either side of her. Jun looked at the girl and boy in front of them. _"Oh Kami my Aria and Zoisite._ _ **Serenity look at the two in front of us."**_ Serenity looked at the boy to see what he was on about in the mind message she averted her eyes to aforementioned boy and girl and gasped.

"Good morning class we have two new students today please welcome Usagi Meiou and her brother Jun Meiou." The teacher said. The children said welcome to our class enthusiastically. The raven haired and purple eyed girl and the blonde haired and green eyed boy made eye contact with the two new children and went wide eyed.

Old names to avoid confusion

Rei- Aria

Ami- Phoebe

Makoto- Corentine

Minako- Cerys

Haruka- Ziarre

Michiru- Chelsea

Setsuna- Leila

Hotaru- Ceri


End file.
